


Sleeping Beauty

by Lilac_and_Honey



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Kissing, Sharena is fangirling in the background, a disgusting amount of fluff, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_and_Honey/pseuds/Lilac_and_Honey
Summary: The Summoner has a talent for pretending to be asleep, but Alfonse doesn't know that.





	Sleeping Beauty

The first time Alfonse walked into Kiran's room, they really were asleep. The past week had been filled with almost nothing but farming tempest trials, and now that the event was over the Summoner's lack of rest had finally caught up to them. As soon as they had finished collecting the orbs and other rewards they had earned, Kiran had stumbled up to their room and passed out on the couch almost immediately. The heroes downstairs had let them go without a fuss, happy that their leader was finally giving themselves a break.

Alfonse couldn't help but check on them, though.

He tiptoed up the stairs and lightly tapped his knuckles on the bedroom door a few times. When he received no response, he opened the door as silently as he could and peeked inside.

“Kiran? I'm coming in,” he called softly, stepping into the room. His eyes searched the area for a moment before spotting the Summoner directly across from him, sprawled out on the couch under a window. The late afternoon sunlight spilled through the panes of glass onto Kiran's pure white coat, bathing the fabric in a soft glow. They lay on their stomach, one arm hanging off the side of the cushion and the other tucked under their left hip. They were still fully dressed aside from the pair of boots that now lay on the floor next to them in a heap. The hood that usually obscured their face had been lowered as well, revealing messy hair that fell over their eyes.

Alfonse knelt next to the couch, entranced by the sleeping form. His fingers wandered to the hair covering Kiran's face, brushing it aside and tucking it behind their ear ever so gently. They look so peaceful, he thought as a tender smile pulled at his lips. The smile grew when he noticed that Kiran's nose and mouth were smushed against the cushion they rested on. A light snore escaped from between their slightly parted lips at a slow, rhythmic pace. It was rather adorable, he thought.

“We are so lucky to have you here, Summoner,” Alfonse whispered, absentmindedly trailing his knuckles down Kiran's cheek in a soft caress. “I'm glad you're resting now, I was worried you had pushed yourself too hard. I'll leave you alone now.” He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Kiran's temple before standing up to leave.

The realization of what he had just done hit him about halfway to the door, instantly turning his face a bright crimson. Had he really just kissed Kiran? Had they noticed? His head whipped around to see if the Summoner had woken up, but they had not moved. He took a few shaky breaths to calm his frantic heartbeat, left the room, and did his best not to run from the scene as fast as he could.

He completely missed Sharena ducking behind a pillar as he walked briskly down the hall. She hid in the shadows, both hands clamped over her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop a delighted squeal from escaping. There was no way she was going to keep this a secret.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Alfonse had calmed down for the most part. He spoke with Kiran a few times throughout the morning as they prepared for a day of training new recruits, and the Summoner seemed to know nothing of the previous day's...events. He could swear he had seen Sharena grinning at him out of the corner of his eye, but she stopped and looked away as soon as he glanced over. Other than that, the day passed without anything else of note. It wasn't until after dinner that he began to feel a little bored, and so he retreated to the library in search of something to lose himself in for a few hours.

He wandered through the rows of bookcases, dragging a finger across the spines of the books in search of something that would pique his interest. After a minute or so he settled on a rather thick volume titled A History of Renais and set off towards one of the large, cushioned chairs scattered around the library for visiting bookworms. If Sharena was with him, she would most certainly be groaning at how boring his book sounded, and he would be arguing about how exciting it was to learn about the worlds the heroes came from. Then she would call him a nerd and run off to find something more interesting to do. Alfonse chuckled at the thought and turned the corner to his favorite chair, ready to spend a while absorbed in his “boring” book.

The problem was, there was already someone in his chair.

Kiran was lying right across the large green chair, their legs draped over one armrest while their head rested on the other. A book with a rose on the cover was sitting in their lap with one hand cupping the spine and the other marking where Kiran had been reading. It rose and fell slightly with every slow, deep breath the Summoner took.

Alfonse sighed and shook his head. How had Kiran fallen asleep so quickly? Training hadn't been that strenuous, had it? Not to mention he had just seen them at dinner when he left twenty minutes ago. Oh well, as long as they were getting the rest they needed, Alfonse was content. Even if they were in his favorite chair.

He set his book down on a small table that stood next to the chair and carefully took Kiran's book from their hands, doing his best not to disturb them. Marking where they had left off with a ribbon attached to the book's binding, he looked back at the cover.

“Sleeping Beauty, hmm?” he murmured to himself, “never heard of this story. Maybe I'll read it when Kiran's done with it.”

The prince retrieved his own book from the table and left the other in it's place. He turned and began to walk off to go find a different chair, but stopped after only a few feet. Memories of what had happened the day before suddenly passed through his mind. His cheeks began to burn, and his heart did a nervous somersault. Did he dare to kiss Kiran again? There was no denying how much he wanted to, but he was terrified of getting caught. What if his father found out? What if Kiran didn't like him back? He closed his eyes and shook his head to chase the thoughts away. Just one quick kiss should be okay. No one else seemed to be around, they were all either still at dinner or talking in the main hall. The bookcases hid them from anyone who happened to pass by the library.

Alfonse took a deep breath to steady himself, and walked back to the sleeping summoner. Setting his book on the table with trembling hands, he bent over the chair. His eyes slid shut as he leaned down and softly kissed Kiran's cheek. He lingered for the briefest of moments as a small wave of relief washed over him, then pulled away and opened his eyes.

Oh gods.

Kiran's eyes were open too.

“Hello, Prince Alfonse,” they said with a mischievous grin that would have made Niles proud.

Alfonse stumbled backwards into a bookcase with a yelp, knocking a few precariously placed books over. “K-Kiran, I'm sorry, I-- were you awake the whole time?”

“I'm afraid so,” the Summoner replied as they sat up, “faking sleep is kind of a talent of mine. I knew it would come in handy eventually. Sharena told me what you did yesterday and I wanted to see if you would try it again. Turns out you're a little braver than I thought.”

“Sharena saw?! She told-- oh, why me...” Alfonse buried his face in his hands, embarrassment turning his whole face red. He slumped against the bookcase in defeat.

“Hey, it's alright,” Kiran reassured the flustered prince. They stood from the chair and walked over to him, reaching out to gently pry his hands from his face. “I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about. In fact, I like you too, Alfonse.”

He looked up in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Kiran smiled, “how could I not? You've been so kind to me ever since we met. You gave me a place to stay, comforted me when I felt like I was failing in my duties, and protected me on the battlefield. It doesn't hurt that you are the cutest guy here, either,” they added with a wink.

“Oh...” was all Alfonse managed to say. He looked down at the ground again, his heart doing cartwheels in his chest.

Kiran tapped their chin with a finger in mock contemplation. “Although, now that I think about it, there is one thing I'm a little upset about.”

“Huh?”

Placing one hand on the shelf next to the prince's head, Kiran leaned toward and took his chin in their other hand, gently tilting his head up. His sapphire eyes met Kiran's, surprise and confusion clearly visible in their depths.

“It doesn't seem fair that you've gotten to kiss me twice now, and yet I haven't gotten a single chance,” the Summoner said quietly. They glanced down at Alfonse's lips for a moment, and pink began to spread across their cheeks. “May I?”

Alfonse inhaled sharply, certain that his heart was going to leap right out of his chest. “Yes...” he managed to whisper. His eyes slipped closed. “...Please...”

Kiran smiled and closed the gap, pouring all the joy they felt into the kiss. Alfonse put his arms around his summoner, pulling them closer together as they cupped his face with both hands. The kiss did not last much longer than a few seconds, but to both it seemed to last for a blissful lifetime.

Something wet hit Kiran's thumb, and they pulled away to find tears rolling down Alfonse's cheeks. “What's wrong?” they asked, voice laced with worry, “Am I that bad at kissing?”

Alfonse laughed. “No, it's not that, I just... I think this is the happiest I've ever been.” He ran his fingers through their hair, a smile as big and radiant as the sun spreading across his face. “I love you, Kiran. I love you so much!”

“I love you too, you big dork,” Kiran replied, pulling their prince into a tight embrace, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's so much fun when your own work makes you giggle.
> 
> I am pretty new to writing this kind of stuff, so if you could take a moment to tell me what you liked and/or what could be improved I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
